Srebrny
by Cifer D.Yumi
Summary: Podczas przeprawy do Nowego Świata, Smokera nawiedzają myśli na temat dawnych spraw. Zapraszam do czytania.


One Piece ; By Eiichiro Oda.

Autor;Yumi.

Paring;Ace x Smoker.

Wiek; 18+

Typ;One-shot.

(znowu prawie że miniaturka,tylko 1.500 słów ~ )

Gatunek; Yaoi.

_W najzwyklejszych sprawach _

_Nie patrzmy sobie w oczy _

_I tak w nich zobaczymy k__łamstwa _

_Wszak nie palimy tych samych papierosów ._

_~pidżama porno-złodziej zapalniczek._

* * *

_Srebrny._

_W najzwyklejszych sprawach  
Nie patrzmy sobie w oczy  
I tak w nich zobaczymy kłamstwa  
Wszak nie palimy tych samych papierosów .  
~pidżama porno-złodziej zapalniczek._

-Smoker, nie pal tyle.  
-Smoker,będziesz miał raka.  
-Smoker, to ohydnie pachnie.

_Smoker,Smoker._

Vice-admirał floty zamyślił się mimowolnie, obracając cygaro między palcami,lubił tą chropowatą powłokę,gdy czuł ją między palcami, ulga oraz spokój przepełniały jego ciało. Często słyszał to w domu, na Loguetown, bywał tam rzadko, ale kiedy brał urlop to na parę tygodni. Nie miał teraz na to czasu, Nowy Świat wzywał, tam trzeba było wymierzać Sprawiedliwość, tam gdzie byli najniebezpieczniejsi piraci. Przecież jego brat nie jest niebezpieczny, tak mówił gdzieś głos w okolicy potylicy, pokręcił głową zaciągając się ponownie cygarem, nikotyna zmieszała się z zapachem morskiej soli,lekko połaskotały go w okolicy nozdrzy wprowadzając go tym samym w stan melancholii oraz niezwykłego spokoju, nie czuł się tak spokojnie od chwili gdy leżał w swoim cudownie miękkim łóżku z drobnym, lekko umięśnionym ciałem które było niezwykle ciepłe,bardziej niż ciała innych osób.

***

-Mówiłem Ci tyle razy byś to rzucił,to naprawdę pachnie paskudnie.  
-Przesadzasz,jak zwykle.  
Po stosunku zawsze zapalał miętowego papierosa, leżąc razem z nim zaplątanym w pościeli,a doskonale wiedział że On nie znosił tego zapachu,ale uwielbiał się z Nim drażnić,najbardziej z tego wszystkiego lubił moment gdy Ace kładł się na jego klatce piersiowej i wyciągał dłoń po zatruwający płuca Smokera przedmiot,mógł wtedy liczyć jego drobne piegi,tą cudowną wadę w jego wyglądzie,którą Smoker całował gdy tylko miał ku temu okazję. Młodszy machnął swymi palcami w powietrzu zataczając nimi małe kółeczka jakby tym gestem miał przyciągnąć narzędzie wytwarzające substancje które raczej nie posiadały w sobie nic zdrowego.  
-Oddaj to, osobiście to spale, obiecuję.  
-Tam gdzie jest dym, tam zawsze jest ogień, nie uważasz Portgas?  
Bawił się nim, może nawet na bardzo, do tego obłok który uderzył w twarz chłopaka,doskonale wiedział jak go zeźlić. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze, kilka szarych chmurek zakręciło się przy ich twarzach aż w końcu pet wylądował w popielniczce obok łóżka ,która była już pełna,ale co się dziwić kiedy ktoś tak nadmiernie pali. Gdy kapitan ziewnął dało się wyczuć odurzający zapach,  
-Śmierdzisz, idź umyć zęby.  
Przy nim brunet nie musiał bawić się w dżentelmena i szukać wyrafinowanych słów,zastępować ich jakimiś które brzmiały zdecydowanie kulturalniej.  
-mógłbyś mi pomóc do cholery.  
Pocałunki kapitana smakowały paskudnie a Ace uwielbiał ten smak na swoim języku,ostry,paskudny,przesiąknięty wieloma niezdrowymi związkami,ale w pewnym sensie ich związek też nie był zdrowy,był własnie jak na pieprzona nikotyna,uzależniająca co raz bardziej z każdym zaciągnięciem,wdechem,a gdy wypuszczało się ten dym,od razu pragnęło się więcej,lecz jeśli której z nich poczuło smak filtru w owym papierosie, szybko sięgało się po następny,jeszcze. Obojgu było za mało,potoczyli się po przestronnym łóżku,Portgas wplótł palce w srebrzyste włosy, to niezwykłe że wszystko związane z tym człowiekiem było w kolorze tej niezdrowej chmury, tak zakochał się w tym odcieniu z palety barw,ten odcień podrażniał każdy jego mięsień,zaczynając od ramion,później zsuwał dłonie na tatuaże,najpierw ten na ramieniu,lubił go lekko drapać,tak jakby chciał go troszkę zniszczyć, zostawić jakieś ślady po swojej obecności . Za to drugiego nienawidził, a zarazem go niesamowicie pociągał bo gdy widział znak na fladze Białobrodego,widział plecy kapitana drugiej dywizji,ten tylko dotykał opuszkami palców, otaczał krawędzie znaku, zaczynając od piszczeli ułożonej niczym róża wiatrów,potem środek, połaskotał paznokciami, tak jakby myślał że go wydrapie.  
-miałeś iść wymyć te zęby, popielniczko.  
wymamrotał będąc nachalnie całowanym,drżał,on zawsze sprawiał że drżał niczym płomyk który został podrażniony podmuchem wiatru, każdy jęk brzmiał jak syk ognia który zostaje czymś podsycany. 'Popielniczka', zbyt nie przejęła się słowami Ace'a, a więc odkleił wargi od jego nabrzmiałych ust, chuchając mu wprost do nozdrzy. Ach, ten wyraz gdy Portgas krzywił usta,marszczył drobny nos, piegi spoczywały na różowej tafli policzków a brwi gnały w dół.  
Tak, drażnienie tego młodziaka było przyjemniejsze niż pierwsze pociągnięcie dymu do płuc z rana.  
Lecz koniec tego dobrego,pora była by unieść swe ciało zgodnie z poleceniem które wydał mu Płomienna Pięść, zrobi mu tą przyjemność,niech poczuje że chodź przez kilka sekund ma nad nim władzę,tak obserwuj mnie . Patrzył na niego,jego umięśnione nogi, pośladki,biodra, szerokie barki, nic nie zostało wręcz pożerał go wzrokiem, dalej wylegując się w czerwonej pościeli. Smoker lekko przeczesał swoje kosmyki z tyłu, wodził go swymi ruchami. Wyraźnie było widać że manipulowanie jego hormonami bawi go,jeszcze jeden ruch,niewinne przeciągnięcie się. Zniknął za rogiem gdzie znajdowała się malutka łazienka,niebieska niczym Grand Line. W jednym rogu prysznic z zasłonką, białą, bez poszczególnych wzorów, obok umywalka, półka na kosmetyki, okrągłe lustro, toaleta. Prosto, najzwyczajniej jak się dało. Ledwo wziął do rąk szczoteczkę do zębów i pastę, usłyszał skrzypienie, po co on w ogóle wziął do ręki przedmiot którym miał wypolerować jego zęby?  
-Smoker,przesuń się.  
Brunet stanął w drzwiach,on okazał na tyle kultury że ubrał bokserki.  
Sam nie wiedział po co.  
Już ich nie miał na sobie,mógł poczuć teraz dokładnie na każdym centymetrze ciała chłód kafelek,te zimno tak bardzo sprzeczne z ogniem, para, dym, pocałunki,więcej,więcej. Języki nawet nie walczyły,uległość Ace'a pozwalała by starszy dotykał wilgłym językiem jego ust,warg,następnie szyi,niżej,niżej. Barki,polizało owy,czarny tatuaż,lepki płyn spłynął mu po ramieniu. Perwersja,pożądanie, tak dużo,czuli się nawzajem ciałami, Smoker robił wszystko tak wolno,dręczył jego napięte ciało,każdy mięsień prosił o tą jedną czynność,natychmiast. Ale nie, srebrnowłosy chciał się nim zabawić,klęknął całując pępek chłopaka,dokładnie,rękoma gładził uda Portgasa,naturalnie bez pośpiechu,przecież nigdzie im się nie śpieszy.  
Jęk.  
Wziął go w usta.  
Pieścił,gryzł,wszystko co tylko możliwe. Ale najpierw napletek, wargami go odpowiednio zwilżył,potem zębami haczył o boki,tak. Dopiero wtedy, gdy go przebadał pozwolił go sobie wziąć między usta,pęczniał z każdym ,pełnym ruchem głowy,czuł te mięśnie, trzon był gorący,widać że Ace sie męczył, oddychał szybko, ciągnąc go za włosy, w rytm jaki sobie tego życzył. Nagle starszy zabrał wargi, uśmiechając się cynicznie.  
-Jesteś paskudny.  
-Och,zamknij się.  
Pocałunek,brutalny,pełen namiętności,zero lekkości, za to krew,ale tylko odrobinę,mieszały się. Portgas lekko rozchylił nogi by zaraz stęknąć wprost do ucha swego kochanka,bez przygotowania wszedł w niego, w jego ciasne wnętrze. Przyjemność zmieszana z bólem, kochali to,jęki, krzyki, nierytmiczne ruchy bioder,dociśnięta klatka piersiowa Ace'a do chłodnej ściany,dłonie Smokera trzymające mocno jego ciało,dopasowywali się a jednocześnie byli sobie różni. Płomienny czuł dotyk warg na karku, wyginał się niczym płomyk na wietrze,jego plecy ułożyły się w łuk, członek starszego mocno zaciskany przez mięśnie we wnętrzu bruneta, krzyki, rozkosz, spełnienie i dojście,najpierw młodziak potem srebrnowłosy na ziemię, gdzie leżał puchaty ,drobny dywanik. Oddychali w miarę miarowo, kolejny pocałunek w usta rozciągnięte w uśmiechu, tak cudownie, cieszyli się z tych gestów, mogli dawać sobie wszystko czego zapragnęli. I tak na zawsze, zawsze czuć swoje ciała,słyszeć słowa,czuć zapach nikotyny, mieszać się,spalać,unosić się niczym dym lub odradzać się z popiołów które stworzą.  
Lecz ten zawsze był jednym z ostatnich.  
Ace został pojmany trzy tygodnie później, równo miesiąc później stracony.  
Przyjemne, z resztą jak każde wspomnienie związane z tym chłopakiem,nie mógł nawet zliczyć ile wyrazów twarzy Portgasa wyryło się w jego umyśle, każde skrzywienie,grymas,uśmiech,drgnięcie powieki. Gdyby ktoś mu dał kartkę wraz z ołówkiem, mógłby narysować jego posturę,wyszczególniając znak z którego Ace był tak niesamowicie dumny. A skoro On był, Smoker w ciszy będzie pozwalać na tą dumę, w sumie zawsze mu pozwalał na wszystko,chciałby mu dalej zapewne pozwalać. Na wykradanie ostatniej kanapki z talerza, na zabieranie paczki papierosów z kieszeni, na bezczelne wchodzenie do łazienki bez pukania,na przytulanie się z zaskoczenie, na upijanie kawy z kubka.  
Jeszcze pamiętał jak wspólnie zamykali drzwi i jak razem poszli na przystań gdzie Portgas ucałował go w usta po czym wsiadł do łódki mówiąc że wróci niebawem.

Nie wrócił,nie odrodził się.

***

Dym pognał gdzieś na statek, koniec, ostatni wdech do organizmu. Resztkę cygara wrzucił w toń morza,lecz dopiero po kilku sekundach uwolnił szarą powłokę z płuc pozwalając jej złączyć się z tlenem oraz innymi gazami które tworzyły powietrze. Popatrzył na wschód, tam gdzieś było Marineford, tam też zakończył się pewien rozdział z książki zwanej Uczuciami Smokera.  
-Ej, mógłbyś wrócić kłamco,tęsknie za Tobą.  
Odwrócił się trzymając jedną ręką płaszcz Vice kapitana, gnał na Punk Hazard, miejsce gdzie obecnie przebywała ostatnia cząstka związana z Portgasem , jego przyrodni brat.  
Kierując się do reszty podwładnych poczuł jak coś grzechocze w jego lewej kieszeni, ach tak. Jedyna pamiątka po Nim.  
Krwiste korale które podarował mu w czasie ostatniego spotkania.


End file.
